Kau Menyiksaku
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Maafkalojudulganyambung. Temari, kau tahu? Kau itu menyiksaku -Nara Shikamaru, pria yang ingin mengubah marga seorang wanita dari negeri seberang


**Hai semuanya, saya touhime follow ig saya touhime. Berhubung ini ngetik di hape maaf kalau ceritanya dikit dan ga panjang. Pegel. /ditabokmasa. Diffn sebelumnya banyak yang bilang lebih baik pendapat Hime tentang NaruHina dipendam saja. Tapiiiiiiiiii HIMEEEE GA MAUUU NYAHAHAHAY~ pendapat reader sangat Hime hargai yang 'mungkin' pendapat Hime bisa berbuah fanwar (?) Hime menship semuanya. NARUHINA hime suka kok, APALAGI ANAKNYA YA TUHAN HIMAWARI UNYUNYU BANGET. Tapi hime lebih suka lagi kalo SASUHINA. HIME KAGET LOH BORUTO BISA PAKE CHIDORI DAN HIMAWARI BISA PAKE BYAKUGAN wkwk. MAKASIH LOH yang mau baca! Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to MK-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: yah kalau ga suka maaf ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat penyimpanan data. Ia butuh beberapa berkas untuk melengkapi laporan misinya. Dengan wajah malasnya ia memukul-mukul tengkuknya menggunakan gulungan kertas, _laporan misinya_. Ah, rupanya lelaki ini sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Terlihat jelas sebuah pintu berwarna hijau dengan papan petunjuk bertuliskan 'ruang penyimpanan berkas/data'. Lelaki bermarga _Nara_ inipun memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Matanya membulat sempurna, bukan karena ia takjub ternyata ia bisa membuka pintu-bukan karena itu tapi karena kini ia melihat sesosok gadis atau mungkin sudah bisa kita sebut 'wanita' berambut pirang dengan dua kuncir dikepalanya. Wanita itu nampak menyadari keberada lelaki berambut mirip nanas ketumpahan tinta tersebut.

"Shikamaru?" tanya wanita itu polos, jari jemarinya menaruh beberapa gulungan di atas meja.

"Temari? Kenapa kau ada disini?" si empunya nama _Nara Shikamaru_ pun bertanya pada wanita Suna yang tengah menatapnya.

Sabaku no Temari hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan pemuda jenius berIQ ratusan layaknya iklan Tango. "Aku harus menyampaikan pesan dari Ga-Ah maksudku Kazekage-sama kepada Hokage-sama," ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda jenius.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangan kanan Suna itu. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan penekanan di akhir pertanyaannya.

"Membaca?" jawab Temari tak yakin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku butuh sedikit data untuk ujian chuunin beberapa bulan lagi, kau tahu kan tahun ini ujian sesi pertamanya dilaksanakan di Suna, Tuan Nara?" tanya Temari, walau perkataannya terlihat normal namun ia menggunakan nada yang sarkastik.

Yang ditanya hanya menguap malas. Lelaki itu semakin memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan utusan Suna tersebut. Temari yang melihat Shikamaru semakin mendekatinyapun menjadi panik. Wanita itu mengambil langkah mundur hingga ia terpojok-kini punggung berbalut yukata hitamnya sudah besentuhan dengan tembok berwarna bata. Dilihatnya si pemalas semakin mendekat.

"O-oi! Apa yang mau kau laku-!" ucapan Temari terhenti ketika tangan kiri Shikamaru berada tepat di samping wajahnya. Dapat Temari rasakan wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan bagaikan tomat-tidak tidak yang benar bagaikan apel. Jika bagaikan tomat maka mungkin Sasuke akan datang dan merebut Temari, yah, mungkin.

"Berisik," ucapan singkat Shikamaru mampu membuat rona di wajah Temari menghilang dan berganti urat-urat kekesalan.

Temari menginjak kaki Shikamaru kencang, "Heh Pemuda Nara yang cengeng dan pemalas! Perlakukan wanita dengan baik dan jangan membuat kesalah pahaman!" walaupun Shikamaru tengah merintih kesakitan lelaki itu tetap dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Temari.

"AW-sakit sekali! Tak bisa sehari saja kau tidak melukaiku, Temari?!" ucapnya mengeluh karena kakinya diinjak oleh Temari. Namun hal itu tak mengubah posisi keduanya, tetap dekat dengan tangan kiri Shikamaru disamping wajah Temari.

"Hah?" ucap Temari bingung bercampur kesal. "Dengar ya Tuan Nara Shikamaru! Aku ini jarang sekali melukaimu! Ke Konoha saja jarang! Apalagi bertemu denganmu! Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku melukaimu setiap hari padahal aku jarang sekali bertemu denganmu!" bentak Temari kesal, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mengatakan dirinya melukai lelaki itu setiap hari padahal mereka jarang bertemu?! Mana mungkin seseorang merasa kesakitan padahal tidak ada yang melukainya bukan?!

Shikamaru menghela nafas, polos sekali wanita di hadapannya ini. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah mulus milik wanita Suna itu. Bukan untuk menyentuh kulit indah wanita itu dengan bibirnya, tapi untuk membisikan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu. Di lain sisi Temari yang melihat Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya hanya bisa menutup mata. Sangat terasa nafas Shikamaru di telinganya. Kini mungkin wajah Temari sudah seperti warna topi Hokage, kulit putih bersanding dengan rona merah.

"Kau menyiksaku Temari," ucap Shikamaru dengan suara beratnya yang entah bagaimana menghipnotis Temari. Lelaki itu tersenyum mendapat reaksi yang bagus dari wanita tersebut, "Kau tahu? Setiap hari kau menyakitiku Temari. Kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku dan tak mau pergi, walau hanya sedetik kau selalu ada dalam otakku. Rasa sakit yang melebihi injakanmu tadi. Terlebih lagi aku tak dapat melihatmu secara langsung.. itu benar-benar menyiksaku Temari," semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru membuat Temari semakin ingin memberi jarak antara keduanya. Kedua tangan Temari mendorong kuat-kuat dada bidang Shikamaru yang berlapis rompi hijau khasnya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku? Apa kau menolakku?" tanya Shikamaru melihat reaksi perlawanan dari Temari.

Temari tak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Poni miringnya itu terjatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. "H-Heh Tuan Nara yang ce-" bibir Temari terkunci oleh kertas gulungan yang ia tak tahu kertas apa itu.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru mengunci semua perkataan wanita itu dengan menaruh laporan misinya, _kertas gulungan_ tepat di bibir Sabaku no Temari. "Merepotkan," kalimat itu akhirnya keluar juga, "Jangan memanggilku 'Tuan Nara' terus menerus Temari, kau sendirikan yang bilang agar tidak membuat 'kesalah pahaman'? Jadi sebentar lagi kau akan ku jadikan 'Nyonya Nara' juga," ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap kedua manik jade milik Temari.

Wajah Temari kembali merona hebat, raut wajah terkejut terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mengatakan hal seperti itu?!

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia mengecup pelan dahi Temari kemudian menaruh laporan misinya di tangan wanita itu. "Itu laporan ujian chuunin saat aku yang membuat sesi pertamanya, kau ingat? Kau ada disampingku saat itu. Saat Neji membongkar rahasia ujian chuuninku, merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah pergi.

Namun kaki lelaki tersebut terhenti saat berada di ambang pintu, "Oh iya, kupastikan kau akan ada disampingku terus-tak hanya saat ujian chuunin, bersiaplah wanita merepotkan,"

Temari mematung. Masih mematung walaupun lelaki itu telah pergi. Wajahnya masih merona. Nampaknya otak wanita itu konslet. Tak beberapa setelah Shikamaru pergi, datanglah Kiba yang entah mengapa datang sendirian tanpa Akamaru.

"Loh Temari-san? Ada apa? Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau sakit?" sederet pertanyaan menghujani Temari. Tak ada jawaban dan wanita itu masih saja mematung. "OI TEMARI-SAN! loh, itukan gulungan misinya Shikama-GYAAAA TOLONGG! TEMARI-SAN PINGSAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / OWARI?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi begini permirsa, laptop saya kena virus.. dan data harus hilang semua. Tapi karena saya ngotot ga mau data saya hilang semua, kakak saya yang baik hati dan tidak sombongpun meminjamkan hardisknya untuk saya.. dan mengizinkan untuk dipindahkan semua filenya. Tapi menyelamatkan data membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari pada menyelamatkan laptop :") jadi sampe sekarang laptop saya masih YA BEGITU adanya. Soundnya ga bisa aktif. Ga bisa konek internet. Nyimpen word suka ampe 4 kali. Hiks. Mohon bersabar ya. DAN INI SAYA NGETIK PAKE HAPE BEJIBUNALIM SUSAH BANGET DAHH udah kek apaan tau. Berjam-jam ngedit ini cerita padahal dikit gitu.. ya maafkan hamba lah :")**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan apabila diperlukan!**


End file.
